Across the Sea
by wulfenheim
Summary: 2 Hunters from another continent are sent to the elemental nations to deal with a Fatalis. How will this change the course of events? READ TO FIND OUT!


AN: Naruto wont be shown until much further in the story

Hunters and Shinobis

chapter 1: Hunters, Dragons and Ninjas

LOCATION: Hunter's Guild Main Office

Namikaze Kyohei sat lazily as he awaited his sword-brother. He was a tall man in his late 20s and he had golden blonde hair (Just imagine the hairestyle of Cloud) with deep blue eyes and tan skin. They were given a notice by the Guild to show up in the main office. They had arrived early, so his sword-brother decided to visit the hotspring nearby and relax, while Kyohei would inform him if the Guild has called for them.

'_The world ain't fair bro, deal with it_!' He remembered exactly what his brother said as he walked towards the hotsprings.

_Namikaze Kyohei was known to every village as, "Fatalis Child". When he was 7 years old, a rampaging White Fatalis had broken through the gates of Kokoto and proceeded to destroy everything. The Hunters fought with their best, but they were all killed. One of the hunters who were killed was his parents, this left a permanent mark on the boy as he watched his parents getting devoured by the beast._

_Nobody, except his brother, ever found out how he'd killed the White Fatalis. They hunters from Pokke arrived in the morning to see a dead White Fatalis and a child sitting on one of it's horns. His clothes were torn, his hands were bloody and his eyes were filled with so much hate. The hunters were in awe as they realized the fact that this child had slayn a White Fatalis. He was adopted by a Hunter family and relocated to Pokke village._

His brother finally walked out of the hotspring area, in full hunting gear. He had long black hair that was shoulder level, pale skin and red eyes with 3 tomoes on each eye.

"Did the council call us yet?" He asked Kyohei as he sat beside him.

"I've been sitting here for 30 minutes now, all the while hearing some chatter upstairs. They'll be calling us soon" Kyohei answered and, as if on cue, a person came down to them and asked the duo to proceed upstairs.

LOCATION: Guild Room

"We have a mission for the both of you with the utmost importance" one of the councilmen said to the duo then promptly turning his head to a map that showed their continent, which was called Terrasolis, and another continent just 50 miles north of it called, The Elemental Nations. "3 Months ago, a group of hunters were able to capture a Regular Fatalis. 2 weeks ago, we received news that a businessman, by the name of Gato, bought the Fatalis illegaly and shipped it to this continent" the councilman pointed to the Elemental nations.

"It is of the utmost importance that this Fatalis be brought back here or be eliminated immediately. So we have chosen the elite. The best among the best, and there is nobody else that is able to fill that spot but the 2 of you, Namikaze Kyohei and Uchiha Takeda. So, you will go the Elemental nations, and you will subdue or kill the beast. The ship that will take you to the Elemental nations will arrive in 3 days." Another councilman said. Kyohei and Takeda nodded and left the guildroom without saying anything.

LOCATION: Hunter's Tavern

"A Regular Fatalis? And they send us? Seriously?" Takeda whined as he took another drink of his freshly brewed Ale.

"At least it's not an Akantor..." Kyohei said, getting a nod of approval from Takeda. "I never want to fight an Akantor ever again"

"We're the only hunters who has ever killed one, that's probably the reason why they call us elites" Takeda said, taking another sip from his Ale. "You should bring Akeru on this trip, it'll be a good experience for the both of you"

"I don't know...Akeru is quite...destructive when in the presence of other monsters..." Kyohei said, rubbing his forehead. "Do you remember the last time we took her out on a hunting trip with us?"

"Yup, and I still remember the sliced body of that Jinogre" Takeda said, Kyohei only sighed in annoyance.

"Fine, we'll take her along" Kyohei said, grabbing the mug of Ale and proceeding to empty it.

_During the Hunting trip to the Snowy Mountains Peak, Kyohei accidentally found an injured Amatsumagatsuchi. The creature was limping on the icy floor as it bled. Not knowing what got over him, Kyohei unsheathed his sword and walked towards the injured Amatsu. The creature tensed when it saw Kyohei walking towards it._

_"Relax, I'm not here to hurt you" Kyohei said as he approached the mighty beast with care. The injured Amatsu relaxed a bit before turning its head forwards towards the nearby cave. Kyohei, not knowing what it meant, walked towards the cave, and that was when the injured Amatsu tensed again, but this time it prepared a ball of compressed air on its snout. Kyohei took a few steps backward when he realized...there was an egg inside. The ground started to shake, the ice started to break and a monstrous roar echoed through the landscape._

_"Ukanlos..." Kyohei said, his voice laced with venom. "I don't know why people would even comapre you to the might of an Akantor, when you're clearly weaker"_

_Kyohei unsheathed his Dual Greatswords (Yes, I know), one was Final Destroyer and the other was an Akantor Broadsword._

_"Let's dance...__**DEMONIZE!" **__Kyohei was suddenly engulfed in a fiery red energy. The ice below began to crack and a small hurricane was forming around him. "__**DEMONIZE LEVEL 2!"**__ The red energy around him became more powerful as it sent a powerful gust of wind in all directions, effectively knocking the Ukanlos to its feet. "__**DEMONIZE LEVEL 3!**__" The red energy around him began to crackle with red lightning. His perception of time was slown down to a level that was almost inhuman. In a flash, both his greatswords were embedded unto the eye-sockets of the Ukanlos. The beast struggled for a few minutes before dropping dead. "__**DEACTIVATE!"**__ The red energy dispersed, sending a large gust of red energy, electricity and wind in all directions. It even caused an avalanche on the other side of the Peak. He looked around and noticed that the previously injured Amatsu was now dead. He then turned his attention to the cave and walked towards it. There he saw the magnificent golden egg of the legendary Amatsumagatsuchi. He sheathed his Dual Greatswords and picked up the egg._

_The egg eventually hatched, revealing the baby Amatsu. Kyohei named the Amatsu, Akeru._

_It has been 5 years since and now Akeru is fully grown, but remained by the side of Kyohei. Because of this bond, the Guild recongized the sentience of the Amatsu and banned the hunter quests that required the death of one._

"Maybe you should bring Raiku as well?" Kyohei suggested and Takeda began nodding.

"My overgrown lizard friend will be honored to accompany us on hour journey, and hopefully prove to the world that Alatreon is stronger than Amatsumagatsuchi!" Takeda said, raising his right fist in the air triumphantly.

"Dream on!" Kyohei said, earning a challenging glare from Takeda.

"You wanna race again?" Takeda said, still maintaining the glare. "I will inform the council that we don't require boats..."

"You want a Dragonriding race?" Kyohei said while laughing. "There's a reason why Amatsumagatsuchi is called "Thunder God of the Sky"

"And there's a reason why Alatreon is known as "The Blazing Black Dragon" Takeda finished. There was a long silence before Kyohei finally broke it.

"Did you get her to sign that summoning scroll thing?" He asked.

"...Those scrolls that you bought from a travelling merchant last week?" Takeda asked, Kyohei nodded. "Then yes, i can summon her anytime at anyplace now...you?"

"Yeah, though it sucks that i have to place this permanent seal thingy on my shoulder" Kyohei said, pointing to his shoulder. "It itches sometimes"

"Yeah i know, and i can't start scratching the damn thing till next week" Takeda said. "Anyways, I'll go tell the council that we wont be riding any boats"

LOCATION: Kyohei and Takeda's Personal Armoury: 2 Days Later

Kyohei and Takeda were currently busy checking and wearing their equipment.

Kyohei wore a full set Akantor Blademaster armour along with his signature Dual Greatswords. Takeda wore a full set Kushala armour along with his Dual Longswords, The Supremacy Blade and the Akantor Longsword. Both of them carried: 10 Ancient Potions, 5 Poison Antidotes, 20 Large Potions, 10000 Zz and the Hunter Guild Official Insignia, which meant they were sent by the Hunter's Guild.

LOCATION: Elemental Nations: 2 Days before arrival

"So Gato is behind this?" Kakashi asked Tazuna. "As in, Gato Shipping Industries?"

Tazuna only nodded, while Kakashi contemplated on his next action.

"Alright team, I'll be training you to the ground for the whole week. Start praying, and hope that Zabuza wont show up until then" Kakshi said to his team, which was composed of: A brooding brunette, a pink-haired girl and a pale guy with a creepy smile. All of them nodded and followed Kakashi.

LOCATION: Wave Country Bay: 2 Days Later

Kyohei and Takeda carefully got off their companions as they surveyed the surrounding area. Kyohei turned around to face the Amatsu and the Alatreon.

"Alright, Akeru and Raiku. You guys can do anything you want, except killing people, for the whole week. Just stay above cloud level and you'll be fine. Takeda and I will use the summoning thingy if we need you guys" Kyohei said. Akeru and Raiku instantly took off into the air and above the clouds, which seemed abundant in this country. Kyohei turned to face Takeda and said.

"We should go" He said before they both walked off.

LOCATION: Wave Country Village: A Few Hours Later

"This place reeks of corruption and suffering" Kyohei said as they both walked through the streets.

"We should find an apartment soon" Takeda said while Kyohei nodded. The duo found a nice, cozy Hotel just north of the town. All it took was 1Zz and they now had the luxury suite, which was normally reserved for the very wealthy businessmen. It was quite shocking at first, but then the manager explained to them that 1Zz is equivalent to 50,000 ryo. That was when Kyohei and Takeda realized just how rich their nation is.

The luxury suite was amazing, to them at least. It had an indoor hot spring, 2 king-sized beds, a massage area, a small gym and a penthouse view of the forest and the city.

"We should come here more often" Takeda remarked as he took of his armour and went running for the hotspring area.

'What is it with him and hotsprings?' Kyohei asked himself mentally and began removing his armour. He threw a bag filled with red substance that only Elder Dragons could smell to alert their companions of their current location. Walking back into the room, Kyohei went for the massage area directly.

LOCATION: Bridge: 5 Days Later

"Kakashi, if you manage to cut me, then I'll give up" Zabuza said as he slashed his blade down upon Kakashi, who dodged it.

"Interesting offer...i accept" Kakashi said, charging again using a kunai.

After 5 minutes of slashing and dodging, Kakashi was finally able to cut Zabuza's thigh. The Mist swordsman merely threw down his blade and sat down, along with his companion Haku.

A sudden monstrous roar took their attention. From the other side of the bridge, there stood Gato, 100 thugs and a giant black dragon that was caged.

"I was never planning to pay you anyway Zabuza, now let me show you a new pet i bought from a continent far away" Gato said, his thugs stepping away from the cage and opening it. The massive black beast quicly turned its head on the Shinobis on the bridge. It charged clumsily and tried to bite down on Kakashi. The white-haired man did a backflip to avoid the massive jaws. Zabuza jumped up to the beast's eye level and did a horizontal slash. His precious weapon broke upon contact, shocking himself, Kakashi, Haku and the genins.

"Impossible" Zabuza muttered as he tried to dodge another bite from the dragon. The beast swung its tail and was able to knock Zabuza on the ground. It would've been the end, but the creature suddenly stopped. It looked like it was sniffing the air. Everyone could see the reptillian eyes widen in fear, as if something terrible was coming. Out of nowhere, a giant bolt of black lightning struck the dragon, knocking it down. When it finally got up, there was a giant tornado headed straight for it. The dragon was knocked down again.

Lightning flashed, the winds became much harsher and the temperature dropped. Everyone could hear the sound of flapping wings in the distance...

THAT"S IT FOR NOW! REVIEWS PLS


End file.
